The Hanging Tree
by Dawnofthenightsky
Summary: Ai has lived in this house forever, one night, something happened, that changed somewhat of his perspective of this house. AI IS NOT A ROBOT YAOI: Natsuki and Shou/ Ai and Ranmaru
1. Journal Entry

_I have never experienced something so unique. Beautiful, significant, terrifying, scary, yet...glorious. 'Amazing' as I would say. Something like this wouldn't happen to just anyone, any family. I guess I'm just lucky. _

_~JUNE 1, 2032_

_MIKAZE AI_

_JOURNAL ENTRY_

_NO. 1_

As I read about...well..._that, _I felt chills run down my spine as I remembered what had happened that night. That night when I was ten, a child. No I am twenty-one, so that was eleven years ago. Exactly eleven years ago today. It was June first of 2043. I live with my husband, Ranmaru Kurosaki. _He's _a_ boy. _I'm actually gay, so...

What happened that night, eleven years ago, is still a mystery to me. Ever since that, I've been a Paranormal Investigator. Yes, in the paranormal field. That night gave me inspirat-

"Yo, Ai, do you know where I put my car keys?" I shook my head. "Nope. I was thinking, too..." Ranmaru looked at me. "About what?" I smiled. "I wanted to go home-you know, the place where I had my first experience with the paranormal, I want to figure out what's there." Ranmaru shrugged. "OK, but what if somebody lives there?" I sighed. "Maybe they've gone through the same things, so they'll let us investigate. Even so, I used to live there...they'd let us in." Ranmaru looked at me with an unconvincing look, "Yeah, but what if they _don't _let us in? Oh! What if that house isn't even there anymore? Then, what will we do, Mr. I Know Everything?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Forget those thoughts. We're going _now._ Get the keys." Ranmaru grudgingly complied.

As I turned the wheel to guide the car onto memory lane, I gasped. The houses have been upgraded. I saw dogs, cats, families, and children playing in the yards. Then, I saw it. The house. It was vacant, abandoned.

There was an old, beat-up tire swing hanging on what I called the 'Hanging Tree.' I called it the 'Hanging Tree' because when I walked outside the day I turned six, there was an old, ripped, bloody noose hanging on one of the highest branches. After a while, I learned about a hanging tree and a noose, including suicide. So then I came to call it the 'Hanging Tree."


	2. The Woman

_I don't know if I should be scared or not of what had happened. It was really cool though!_

_~JUNE 2, 2032_

_MIKAZE AI_

_JOURNAL ENTRY_

_NO.2_

"I remember this place like I had just left it yesterday. But...why is it abandoned?" Ranmaru looked up from the screen of his phone. "Whoa, that's it? Damn, I just _barely _remember this place. It's changed-...somewhat."

I drove into the rocky unpaved driveway. It was smooth at one time, but I guess that changed, too. I stepped out of the car. "Oh my gosh, Ran-Ran! Look, it is like it used to be! It hasn't changed!" A depressing aura gorged the happy, excited energy from me. "Why the hell is it so sad?" Ranmaru had obviously felt the same thing I did. I walked over to the sad excuse of a tire swing. I noticed something carved into the tree:

I love you so dont go away, plese...

I blinked. What was this? I stared at it miserably. "Hey, Ran-Ran, would you come over here, honey?" Ranmaru hurried over. He also stared at the tree. Where the writing had been written, the bark had been torn off, and there was dark red dried liquid, followed by deep claw marks. "What the...what does it say?" I felt a wave of terror overcome me. "Uh, you sure you want to investigate here?" The tire swing bumped my leg, yet there was no wind, not even the slightest breeze. "How did that just touch me? There's no wind." I moved away, and into Ranmaru's chest. "Ya know, it really is weird here." Something tapped my shoulder lightly.

I spun around, accidentally ripping myself out of Ranmaru's arms. An old lady stood there, looking at us.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT." She snapped at me meanly.

I stood there, and grasped Ranmaru's hand.

When I looked at him, he growled at the elderly woman

When I spun around, she wasn't there. I knew she was never really there.


	3. The Deadly Window

_I would love to figure out what happened that night, honestly, but I'm too much_

_of a chiken too do it. I'll also haf to improv on my spelling skills, but that's be-sidez the matter. _

_~JUNE 3, 2032_

_MIKAZE AI_

_JOURNAL ENTRY_

_NO.3_

I now was scared of this area, but no matter what, I'm figuring out what has been going on around here; in the house, at the most.

"Ran-Ran...was she...was...she...a...a..." I felt waves of terror crash over me. "Okay, back down to business, let's get into the house." Ranmaru nodded.

As I tried to open the door, I struggled. It was lodged into the door way. I kicked at it, but no avail. "Damn...It's lodged shut, Ran. Can you get it open?" He walked over, and kicked it, causing dust to fall from somewhere above our heads. "Yeah, I'll get it open." He gave it one good, hard kick and the door went flying down to the floor with a loud _crash. _I blinked. The hallway was in a sea of debris, and the stairs were crumbling. The walls were smeared with dried red, The roof was barely holding itself up, and the smell of smoke flooded the house. "Oh my gosh, what the _hell _happened here?" Ranmaru sneezed, causing dust, once again, to cloud our noses. "Ew, this place is disgusting." I looked around. What happened to the house that was once so beautiful and sturdy? What happened to the good memories?

I walked down the hall with great difficulty, and stopped. There was glass smeared with blood laying on the pile of debris, and all the windows had no glass. Except for one, were the glass still lodged into the window frame in the shape of a rope-no-a gun, I think.

Someone, _something, _had been here, and now it was their home.


	4. Twist In Turns

_So, I tolds mom and dad bout what had happened. They didn't believe me, yet they were scared. I could tell._

_~JUNE 4, 2032_

_MIKAZE AI_

_JOURNAL ENTRY_

_NO.4_

"Uh, Ranmaru, I think someone—well, _something, _was here before us. I can't guess on what it would be. But, I know it doesn't want us here." I stared at the window, unbelieving. Ranmaru placed a hand on the gun-shaped glass, and stared at it. "Yeah, well something was here, but—why would this piece of remaining glass be shaped so oddly is my question..." He trailed off, like he does when he's trying to answer his own questions. I think it's cute. I walked up the crumbling stairs, cautiously. I swore a felt someone staring at me. "Ran, please come up here with me..." He followed.

I watched them carefully walk up the stairs. Why was _he _back here? I thought he wouldn't come back. I hated him. I only like the people I love. So...I shifted my eyes to the one with different colored eyes. He was somewhat as tall as _him, _but there were no other resemblances between the two. One I loved, this one I didn't. My eyes softened as I thought of _him—_well, actually _them, _but if I loved one, I can't just love one of them...so, I love them both very much.

_He_ walked over to me with gleaming, loving eyes. "Hey, honey..." He talked to me in a gentle, soft, whispery tone. I smiled sweetly, "Hello, sweetie. I was just thinking of you." He held me close, picking me up bridal-style, and kissed my lips. I kissed back, my love for him increasing [If that was even possible]. He pulled back ever so slightly, our lips brushing. "Ahh, I love it when you kiss me. I want you to do it all the time." He smiled, his eyes locking with mine in a romantic gaze.

"Ahh, honey, I'd kiss you all day." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his broad, strong shoulders.

"They're not getting this house back, baby."


End file.
